


Bossche Bol

by spindleofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, go check out Wrens Erotic Library honestly, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's prayers are a little too loud to be decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossche Bol

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because of a lovely sir named Wren, who inspired me to contribute to something they call Project Allshapes. It’s an amazing grouping of fic that really caught my fancy and I highly recommend everyone goes reading through the tag at wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com.

Gabriel appeared in the boy’s room, invisible to the human eye as he walked over to the young man’s bed where he laid sprawled on his stomach. The room was darkened anyways, a blue light cast over the wall from the computer as a man on the screen spread his legs wider and another man fucked into him. Honey colored eyes carefully looked over the shape of the mortal on the bed, lingering at his well-shaped ass and his back, wandering through the locks that made their way to the middle of his back. Appreciatively, Gabe leaned back against the dorm wall, sucking on a lollipop as he watched the video with mild interest.

The teen, however, commanded more than just mild interest; his entire attention was focused on the video, hips slowly working into the mattress like he was trying hard not to hump into it but couldn’t quite stop himself, and his body was mesmerizing. Gabriel tilted his head to the side as he watched the teen’s movements, eyes bright.

It probably wasn’t what God had in mind when the angels were given jurisdiction to answer prayers, but if a kid was going to pray loudly enough to reach Gabe for just a plea to get fucked good and hard like the men in his porn, well then, by Dad, Gabriel was going to give the mortal what he wanted.

Graciously, the archangel let the video run its course before he cleared his throat, allowing the shroud of his grace to fall from his shoulders and his visibility to return.

“Well, well, well, aren’t we in a hard position.”

The kid scrambled madly at the sound of his voice, pulse jackrabbiting as he turned over quickly enough to pull something. He sat up and froze at the sight of Gabriel, his wide eyes darting around the room, probably for a weapon of some kind. Dim blue light played shadows over dark skin, long eyelashes, and full lips, and Gabriel’s smile widened approvingly. This mortal was a looker.

“Who the hell are you and how’d you get in my room?”

The blonde man shrugged, still eyeing the kid up as he spoke without bothering to remove his treat. “I got in because I wanted in. It’s better not to ask too many questions.”

A frown appeared on those full lips, tugging the bottom lip out, and Gabriel winked at the young man around his candy, gratified when he turned away with obvious embarrassment, locks coming across his face to hide his expression.

“W-Why are you even in my room?”

Gabriel popped the lolly out of his mouth with an obscene slurp and shook his head at the teenager, smirking, “Didn’t I just say not to ask too many questions?”

The young man tucked his knees up, uncomfortably trying to hide how hard he was as the stranger stalked closer to his bed, sitting down on the edge. The comforter of his bed dipped traitorously under the solid weight of the blonde, and the teen swallowed hard. The man, when he leaned closer, had unnaturally bright eyes and an even brighter smile, like he had a light bulb instead of a heart hammering away in his chest. Something instinctively loosened in Ed’s chest at the meeting of their eyes, and he allowed himself to relax a fraction.

He stammered when he said it, but the words were in the right order, as far as he could tell. “I’m Edward.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed mischievously, and he looked away from Edward with a smirk, tongue darting out to circle the tip of the lollipop. “I knew that.”

He could hear the kid suck in a breath and Gabriel couldn’t resist drawing the flat of his tongue around the sphere, prompting another sharp intake of breath that left the kid with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Gabriel smiled at Ed, meeting his gaze to let him know he’d been caught, and Edward shifted uncomfortably, trying to gain more space between them as Gabe leaned obnoxiously over the coverlet.

“How’d you know that? Am I just imagining this?”

All of the sudden, the bedside lamp was on and spilling warm light everywhere and Gabriel was next to the kid, his wide grin turning lustful. Somewhere between the door and the bed, the man had lost the lollipop with no mess and with a detached sort of calm Ed realized that should’ve been impossible; he had tile floors, and the lolly should have shattered.

“Imagining? I don’t know, sugar lump, you tell me.”

The firm stroke down his thigh felt real enough, and the pass at the hard line of Ed’s cock made him bite back a whimper.

“Fuck, okay, you’re real—“

Gabriel hooked his hand around a hard thigh as Edward tried to pull away. “Ah, ah, Eddieboy, we’re just getting started! I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun.”

Wide eyes turned to the angel, and Gabriel resumed stroking softly, feeling the teen’s legs fall open a little further, grudgingly, as deft hands felt up the line of his cock. Glancing down, the angel eyed the teenager through his red pajama pants and whistled lowly. “You’re packing a lot for such a petite bite such as yourself, Eddie my boy.”

Edward didn’t answer, his eyes closed in concentration; none of his questions had been answered at all and he had to really concentrate to think about what he wanted past the amazing feeling of warmth against his crotch. A stranger was in his room, and even though the stranger seemed pretty intent on getting him off that didn’t change the fact that Ed didn’t know the dude at all. Swallowing past another whimper, the boy grabbed the other’s pale wrist, his fingers flexing as he held that teasing hand away from him.

“Who are you? Answer me.”

When Gabriel took his eyes off of the kid’s package, he looked up to find Ed glancing balefully back at him. It was obvious the kid wasn’t going to go any further without some information. A good looking mortal, and a smart one, at that. Gabe smiled in spite of himself.

“Okay then, my little tart, I’ll clue you in; the name’s Gabriel. I’m pretty popular as a book character, actually. My dad’s such a great guy, you see.”

Edward only looked at him harder, one dark haired eyebrow raised in a perfect question that Gabriel had to admire.

“Oh, you mortals. Gotta make everything so difficult…look,” the angel said, grabbing the boy’s chin and forcing his face in close, “I’m an angel of the Lord. I gave a tipoff to some shepherds in a field once.”

“Oh,” Ed breathed, his eyes widening as he realized that he was touching an angel, “oh, that’s….that explains the coming out of nowhere thing.”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, chuckling. “Look at that, he can be taught.”

Immediately, Edward tried to shuffle backwards, trying to give Gabriel some space, but the blonde moved with him until he had Edward up against the white wall of the dorm room and had Eddie swallowing nervously.

“Are…are you here ‘cos of the, um, sodomy, and stuff? Because, I’ve been trying not to and it’s—it’s not working, I just like guys and I’ve liked them before college and now I just—“

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel patted the boy’s cheek affectionately, his tone slightly mocking.

“Yeah, yes, I’m here for the “sodomy” thing, but only because if you begged any louder to be fucked my stick up the ass brothers would have heard it and then you’d be in real trouble.”

“….What?”

The look he shot the dark teen was nearly scolding, as close as he could manage it, and Edward compliantly shut his mouth and waited for an explanation. Sighing, Gabriel shifted so he was sitting to the boy’s side instead of hovering, knowing that all that close contact and heat had to be doing wonders to blue balling the kid, and then continued.

“My flaky little pastry, you were praying loud and hard and long to be fucked, for the entirety of that admittedly well-done video that you were watching. How did you think I found you?”

Having dealt with Uriel’s choice of vessel before, Gabriel would have sworn it impossible to see a blush in skin that beautifully dark, but as it started at Ed’s ears and traveled across his nose and cheekbones, Gabriel thumbed at the red he could see anyways, delighted. Edward turned from the touch, embarrassed, and curled up into his knees, leaving his voice muffled as he groaned, “You have got to be kidding me.”

The archangel snickered, liking that he could see the red on the back of the kid’s neck, as well. “Nope, sugar lump. I joke a lot, but not about house visits.”

Resisting the urge to shift away from the shorter man sitting next to him, mostly because Eddie knew that the man would follow anyways, he curled up tighter instead and debated explaining himself. After a moment of silence between them, the teen ventured, “It’s only because, well. I’ve never been fucked before.”

Gabriel’s gasp sounded fake but the hand he laid over the back of Edward’s neck felt sincere enough to the boy, and he shivered as the pale hand started to rub circles below his ears.

“That’s a crime, kiddo, good looking man like yourself. Want to fix that and have a little fun along the way, chocolate chip?”

Any other mortal might have gotten whiplash from how fast Edward turned to look at Gabriel, locks flying as dark chocolate eyes met honeyed gaze. “You’re serious?”

Gabe shrugged, letting his eyes trailing slowly and noticeably over the dark, exposed chest and the trail of hair that led into the waistband of his red shorts. “Oh, yes. I am always serious when it comes to eating sweet things, kiddo.”

Edward looked at him carefully for a moment, watching the angel watch him, and hesitatingly asked, “You don’t mind that I’m…?”

“That you’re what, sweets? Gay? A sodomizer? Younger than me?”

Curling back up, Edward whispered, “That I’m dark.”

Laughing, Gabriel snorted. “Of course not, who minds that?”

The answering silence after was loud and damning. Gabriel leaned in a little closer and drew the tip of his nose behind Edward’s ear, pleased to see him shiver again. When he spoke, his breath warming the hollow of Ed’s throat, his voice was gentle and soothing, rumbling through Edward’s chest. “Did someone mind that?”

Edward nodded, feeling tears prick hotly behind his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Mmm, that won’t do, truffle. Come, come here.”

As Edward looked up Gabriel moved in close and kissed him, lips gently working over Ed’s in spite of the tear tracks on his face. Sliding a hand to cradle the nape of the teen’s neck, Gabriel hauled him in closer and coaxed those full lips open, smiling into the kiss at the taste of the mortal. It was a slow and sweet kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other almost shyly until Edward leaned in closer and licked at the roof of Gabriel’s mouth, chasing what he thought was a taste of powdered sugar. By the time they pulled apart, Edward was panting, his shoulders slumped and relaxed.

“Do all angels taste like that?”

Gabe winked, moving to kiss Edward’s jaw as he answered, “Naw. I’m special like that, Eddieboy.”

Edward drew a sharp breath as Gabriel pressed sloppy kisses and small nips down the column of his throat, feeling the areas become tender and still more sensitive as Gabriel took flesh into his mouth and sucked on it, and when the angel’s lips found his own again Edward kissed back desperately, his erection stiffening back up from half hard. With a little more daring Eddie let himself be pressed back into the pillows of his bed and opened his mouth wide on a moan into the joint of their lips when Gabriel slotted between his legs and thrust into him.

“Oh, oh fuck, Gabriel,” the teen sighed, his legs opening in the face of the white hot arousal that spiked up his spine.

Chuckling, Gabriel drew a careful hand to cradle Eddie’s throat before trailing down the smooth skin to explore the dark expanse of chest laid out in front of him. Gabe pulled back thoughtfully and tweaked a nipple, smirking as Ed’s back bowed prettily and he gasped, almost as if offended by how good it felt.

“Mm, you’re so sensitive, cake pop, I think I’ll keep you.”

“Ah—fuck you—“

Eyebrow raised, Gabriel leaned down and bit gently at one nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. When he teased Edward to cursing he pulled off, fingers still working at the other nipple and his cock pushing insistently into the line of the teen’s.

“Oh, I think it’ll be the other way around this time, cocoa bean. But, by all means, curse away.”

A particularly vindictive pinch made the boy flinch and then moan, and his hips rolled up into Gabriel’s at a faster pace, his thoughts hazy with the feeling of it. He was just starting to get into a rhythm when strong hands gripped his waist and halted his movements; Edward whined, any shame gone. Gabriel, when he spoke, sounded a little breathless.

“Let’s get this show on the road, kiddo.”

Dimly, Edward heard him, but things moved in a blur after Gabe’s command. He was tangling tongues again with the angel and trying to squirm free of the death grip on his hips and then, he was bucking up into something slick and warm as Gabriel muttered something into his mouth about needy little mortals. Gabe’s bottom lip received a bite for that, wringing a smile out of the immortal before there was smooth skin rubbing against Eddie’s own chest and he almost wondered where Gabriel’s shirt had gone before his legs were up against Gabe’s hips, bare skin on bare skin as their cocks lined up and Edward gave up on thinking.

Hands running up and down the kid’s legs, Gabriel leaned in close for a kiss, slowing them both down to lick into the mortal’s mouth sweetly and leave him panting underneath the blonde, giving the boy a moment to catch his breath. Gabriel traced up the bottom of one thigh, reaching all the way behind the kid to rub at his hole. Ed, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, arched into the touch.

“Please,” he breathed. “Please, I want it, do it.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the kid’s chest as the legs around his hips tightened, and reached behind with fingers slick with lube. Edward started when he felt the wetness against his rim, mouth forming a question before the first finger breached his hole and the teen threw his head back, locks spread across his pillow as Gabriel slowly worked him open. The immortal worked for a moment in silence, listening absently to the slick sound of his finger stretching the teen open, reaching in up to the last knuckle fairly easily.

“Oho, croquembroche, what’s this? You wank with your fingers up your sweet ass?”

Edward turned muted red again and Gabriel vindictively sunk two fingers halfway without a warning, delighted as the body underneath opened willingly under the assault. Any words Ed had in his own defense turned into muted, hitching groans as his hole was stretched, and his head tossed as Gabe bumped against his prostate. When the angel fit in three fingers with little resistance as well, he crooked an eyebrow at Edward, who opened his eyes after Gabe’s fingers stopped moving.

“Explain, kiddo,” the angel smirked, fingers tugging at the rim.

Edward squirmed but then managed, “Mmph, no, I’ve got, ah, ah, a toy, I’ve got a dildo, quit fucking teasing, aren’t angels supposed to deliver?”

“Hmm. Ambitious, Eddie. I like it.”

Ed keened as the blonde crooked his fingers and dragged them out of the boy, his hole left empty and clenching as Gabriel slicked up his cock and moved forward. At the feel of a cockhead pressing at his entrance, the teen swallowed hard, and stuttered, “Wait. Wait, um…”

Pausing, Gabriel brought a hand up to one dark hip, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. “Something the matter, krempita?”

The flush spread down to lick at Ed’s collarbones as he wriggled out of Gabe’s grip and sat up, rummaging hastily through his bedside drawers. After watching him root around for a moment or two, the angel guessed at what the teen was going for and chuckled, snapping and tapping at Ed’s hip again.

“Here, kiddo. If I’ve gotta wear one, then you get to roll it on.”

Edward openly gaped at the condom in the palm of Gabe’s hand; clearing his throat, Eddie took the foil packet and ripped it open, pinching the rubber and moving to roll it onto Gabriel’s cock. As he rolled the rubber down, he mumbled, “Where’d you even get this from? I know you didn’t have it on you.”

With the condom completely on, Edward bit his bottom lip, trying and failing to keep his hand from jerking Gabe’s cock slowly, mesmerized by how his hand fit around the base and how his fingers looked rubbing over the top of the cockhead. The shaft moved into his grip as the angel’s hips pumped forward in an aborted motion, and Gabriel caught Ed’s hand with a strained sound, splaying his other hand over the teen’s slight chest and pushing him back into the mattress.

“It came from the same place as the lube, Eddieboy. And, pro tip? Don’t jack off your partner looking like you wanna devour them. They’re gonna blow early every time.”

Sheepishly, Ed nodded, and the blonde winked at him, gripping his thighs and bringing him close so that his hole was gripping greedily at the cockhead presented to it. Rocking his hips forward again, this time in short, controlled bursts, Gabe caught Ed’s eye.

“Ready?”

The teen nodded and immediately caught his breath as Gabriel started to split him open, hands skimming up his sides as his mouth fell open, caught fast by the strange new feeling of something warm and deep inside him. Slowly, Gabe pushed forward until he was completely seated in the nineteen year old, and bent down to kiss the kid soothingly. Edward hummed into the kiss, and bravely rolled his hips up slowly, making Gabriel grab tightly to the vee of the bottom’s hips.

Pulling back to grin down at Edward, the angel started a slow pace as he fucked in short thrusts, moving down to balance on pale elbows as he bit at the exposed jaw of the mortal underneath him, Ed’s head thrown back.

Content to take it as slow as the teen needed to, Gabriel pumped his hips in easy, short thrusts and would’ve continued to do so for the entirety of the night, but the teen locked his legs behind Gabe’s back and reached for the angel, arms coming up to wrap around Gabriel’s back with a ardent sort of desperation. Widening his knees so that he was fucking deeper into Eddie, the angel sped up, one hand working between them to jack Ed’s shaft.

“Fucking Christ, Gabriel!”

The mortal’s breath hitched with every push in, and every pull out was punctuated with a keening in the back of his throat, and he barely held himself together under the onslaught of the sensation; Gabriel was rubbing up against his prostate with almost every thrust, and between the feeling of being opened on Gabriel’s cock and his cock in a warm grip, Edward was embarrassingly close to coming. He closed his eyes, trying to hold his orgasm off for a little longer.

Feeling Ed tighten around him, Gabriel pulled up his legs, changing their positions so that one of Edward’s legs was bent at the knee, making the teen choke and grab blindly with one hand, his fingers scrunching in the sheets.

“How’s it, cupcake? Enjoying yourself?”

Ed moaned, head turned to the side, working out his words between groans. “Ah, ah, fuck…yes, it’s—it feels good, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come early, ease up—“

“Oh, no,” Gabriel said, mouthing at the shell of Ed’s ear as he snapped his hips harder, “how could I possibly be so rude? I want to see you taken care of, after all.”

Edward reached up to fist his hand in his pillow, mouth hanging open. “Mmf, no, I’m trying not to…”

Biting down on Edward’s ear lobe, the angel murmured, “Don’t hold back on my account. Come.”

Lip caught between his teeth, Edward’s back arched up as he came, his legs shaking around their place high on Gabriel’s hips, and the blonde fucked Ed hard through the orgasm until he felt the teen shiver underneath of him. Slowing the roll of his hips, Gabriel mouthed at the corner of the kid’s jaw.

“Fucked out, kid?”

Edward nodded wearily, but grabbed Gabe’s shoulder when the angel moved to pull out. “I…I want you to…well…”

Gabe smirked, pushing into Ed quickly and startling a yelp from him. “I’m touched. You want me to finish inside you, Ed?”

When the teen nodded hesitantly, Gabriel grinned fully and pulled out anyways, his touch gentle. Tugging at his hip, Gabriel got Ed to turn over onto his stomach, and then slid back in, setting a pace that was slow but deep. Edward groaned at the feel of the new position and pushed his hips back up, his ass moving further into the air.

“Not gonna be long, kiddo,” Gabriel said, voice ringing into the muffled silence of the room, competing only with Ed’s slight moans and the sound of the bed creaking. “Your ass is amazingly tight, and I believe in taking advantage of a good thing.”

At the sound of his voice, Edward was tightening around him again, prompting the angel to chuckle breathlessly and wrap an arm under Ed’s torso. “I guess you like dirty talk, Eddie? You’re just full of surprises, briouat.”

Face burning, the teen hid his face in his arms as Gabriel’s hips started to lose rhythm, speeding up erratically, that sinful voice still talking.

“Gonna lose it, kid, I can feel your hole tight around me; you’re greedy for it, aren’t you, loud even though you’ve come already,” and it was true, Gabriel snuck his hand up to stroke at a nipple and Ed keened brokenly, his voice strained with arousal.

“Mmf, fuck, if you’re gonna do it, then shut up and do it,” Edward snapped, his hips belaying his waspish tone as he met Gabe’s thrusts best he could.

“Oh, yeah, baby, order me around some more.”

Gabriel’s voice was mocking, his lips glancing Ed’s cheek, but suddenly Edward was being yanked hard back into the angel’s thrusts and he could feel Gabriel come, hips stuttering into him almost helplessly as the orgasm ripped through the immortal. Pulling out, Gabriel tied off the used condom and threw it towards the shadow of a garbage can he could see near the desk, settling down next to the teen.

Ed caught Gabriel’s eyes and sat up to lean over the blonde, pushing one hand through his hair to get it out of the way. “Hey,” he whispered, and kissed Gabe, slow and sloppily. Gabriel sighed into the kiss and grabbed the nape of Ed’s neck, exploring the mortal’s mouth until he pulled back, his grin wide and unbearably smug.

“Taken care of, bossche bol?”

Nodding, Ed smiled back, bumping his forehead to Gabriel’s before he sat back, leaning against the wall. “Yeah, I am. But, uh, what did you just call me?”

Here, Gabriel sniggered. “It’s a type of dessert. Comes from the Netherlands. It’s chocolate, and covered in oozy melted chocolate, and it’s stuffed full of cream. Kind of like you, Eddieboy.”

“Oh,” the teen said, hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Got a thing for sweets?”

Eyes sparkling, Gabriel nodded and got off the bed, stretching obnoxiously as he did so. Edward watched with quiet admiration as Gabriel snapped and his clothes were suddenly there, leaving the mortal with the feeling of having blinked and missed the moment, and he pulled his legs cross legged with a slight wince as he watched.

“You’re going?”

Gabriel nodded, coming over to ruffle the teen’s hair. “Fraid so, kid. You’re feeling okay?”

Ed nodded and caught Gabriel’s hand, smiling up at him. “Thank you.”

The angel turned away with a nonchalant air but pleased eyes, and sauntered over to the door.

“My pleasure. You’re gonna be sore in the morning, so don’t plan on any strenuous activities, okay?”

The teen nodded in agreement and grinned as the angel left with a parting wink.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Cross posted to my tumblr.))


End file.
